The Greatest Lesson
by nirvana heart
Summary: Johto has been totally destroyed, and young James Bailey is one of the few left behind after his parents are killed. He's trained his team and he moves to Kanto - but a new adventure is going to force him to learn the greatest lesson of all.
1. The Beginning of the End

_in spite of everything _

_which breathes and moves, since Doom _

_(with white longest hands neatening each crease) _

_will smooth entirely our minds -_

_before leaving my room i turn, and_

_(stooping through the morning)_

_kiss this pillow,dear _

_where our heads lived and were._

_-_ E.E. Cummings

* * *

**The Greatest Lesson**

James Bailey always considered himself to be alone, especially after his home region of Johto had been destroyed. Burnt down, broken into, and totally abolished with a vengeance to rid it of its people and Pokemon - Cipher, bent on world domination after its destruction, had taken no mercy. People died, Pokemon died, and they didn't seem to care. James had remained behind after witnessing the death of his parents.

He remembered the day well, even when he chose not to. He'd been around nine years old, playing outside on a sunny, beautiful day in Cianwood City. The deep blue ocean water had been rippling gently on the shores, and James had no idea what was going to happen later on that day. He had seen the boats on the water - enormous, black eyesores that resembled submarines, but James remembered thinking they were just…_boats. _

How wrong he was.

* * *

_His parents called him back inside, and an adamant young James perked up. His mother stood in the doorway, looking much more concerned than she normally did. Valerie Bailey was a gentle woman, caring desperately for her babies - Pokemon included. She had none of her own, but her husband's Chikorita was a member of the family. She was a curvy, shapely woman and she always seemed to be wearing an apron._

"_James, come back inside!"_

"_Aww, Mum! But it's not dinner-time, is it?"_

_He beckoned Chikorita to follow him, and he did so happily, staying close to James's skinny legs hid only by shorts. The sun was beating down even stronger than usual, and James had a frown on his face, even as his mother frantically ushered him in. The young boy was surprised to see that even his father, Steven, supported the decision, as he was looking out the windows suspiciously and telling Valerie to "watch" for something._

"_Dad, what's going-"_

_All James remembered was being thrown to the floor, and he cradled Chikorita into his arms, shielding the little Pokemon from any harm. He tried to block out the screams, the kicks he was being subjected to by an unknown boot, all while trying to crawl away. The shrieks echoed in his mind - they belonged to his mother, hysterically crying, while his father fought for whatever reason._

"_Don't fight. Just come with us," an unfamiliar voice calmly, dangerously spoke. James didn't recognise it, and he didn't want to look up. His tears were soaking into Chikorita's fine, grass-like fur; he didn't want to reveal his weakness. But, slowly, and surely, he looked, holding the little Grass Pokemon even tighter, his tear-streaked face was a mess and he wished he had stayed outside, no matter what his mother told him._

_He looked up to see a remarkably tall man, with long, flowing silver hair, stand at the doorway. He wore an enormous black trench coat, with black leather gloves, and if James wasn't mistaken, his eyes were a deep shade of bloody crimson. In his leather-clad hand, he held a silver pistol._

"_I do not want to have to take severe action against you. Cianwood now belongs to us."_

_He didn't even seem to realise that James was there, until the little boy could no longer hold in a sob. The silver-haired man smiled, obviously realising that this would be a lot more fun now that there were children involved._

_James, in a brave move, stood up and hid behind his father._

"_Don't hurt him," Steven threatened, holding James's shoulder to somewhat try and assuage his fear. "Who are you, and what do you want from us?"_

"_I am afraid," the man began, laughing a little. "that unless you want me to use the weapon I hold in my hand, you will have to come with us. All three of you. If you don't…well, you have brains. Use it to answer that, unless you want them all over this lovely floor. Wouldn't that be a shame?"_

"_Leave our house."_

_James closed his eyes tight, only to hear the man flick something on the pistol - he'd heard that familiar sound in the movies. He heard him click his tongue on the roof of his mouth, totally uncaring of what he was about to do. His father's grip tightened, and James knew that something was going to happen, something bad._

"_What a pity."_

_A deafening bang rung through the house, and it lasted in James's ears. He covered them quickly, not realising he'd dropped Chikorita, but the Grass Pokemon simply covered its own, looking up at James in terror. The bang had been a bullet from the man's pistol, aimed right at his mother's head. James looked to see his mother, slumped across the floor, eyes and mouth unchanged from shock. Dead._

_The next bang lasted as quick as it came, this time aimed for Steven. James moved and looked at his father, now lying against the wall, a trail of blood tainting the cream wallpaper as if someone had taken his head and driven it against the wall, repeatedly. He was dead. Steven and Valerie's hands, now unfeeling and slowly being drained of their life and warmth, were touching closely. Dead, together._

_James looked in wide-eyed horror to the man - but he was outside. James ran to the window pane, then crouched down so he wouldn't be seen. Chikorita followed afterwards, but made sure to be quiet. James gripped the pane as soon as it hit him, and a heart-wrenching, high-pitched scream ripped from his throat. _

_He was just a baby, just a boy, and he had no family left. He'd just watched them die, and he had done nothing. He couldn't have done anything. Any move would have resulted in all three of them dead. Why was he still alive? Why hadn't the man just shot him and got it over with? James felt a great desire to actually ask him to kill him. He wanted his parents. They kept him safe. Always._

_James summed up the courage, wiping his tears away, to look outside. He would have plenty of time to mourn later. His father always told him that he had to think of himself when life depended on it, but he still had to consider others. _

_The sky was still sunny - no tormenting, enormous black clouds circling the sky or huge rings of fire like he'd seen on television. The sun still beat down, the ocean still roaring away. James hated nature. How dare everything still be the same when his life had just been ruined, forever? How dare time still slice away?_

"_Blood on your coat, Nascour." _

"_Never mind. They refused to come with us, at all. No other way to get out of it. Less work for us."_

"_Makes sense, I guess. Did you get the boy?"_

"_No. He's still in there. I'm not wasting a bullet on useless things, Ein. Leave it."_

_James looked at the man referred to as Ein - he was wearing some kind of white laboratory coat, and had a large tuft of black hair that stuck up and over his face. The young boy thought he looked absolutely ridiculous but there was no time to laugh about him. James felt a special hatred towards Nascour. The murderer, the destroyer…James hated him! He'd never felt anything like it before. A blackened hate, like the remains of a burnt home, cinders and specks of black peppered his heart, heating and burning and scalding until he was sure he would explode._

_Once Ein and Nascour were out of sight, James hurried outside with Chikorita in tow, and he felt the tears begin to prickle behind his eyes. Had anybody survived? Surely, someone had to have heard the bullets!_

"_James! James, are you alright?"_

_He looked to his right, and there was their neighbour, Linda, rushing towards him with open arms. James had known her all his life, and he trusted her just as much as his own parents. With Chikorita in his arms, he ran towards her and let the tears flow into her, crying loudly and noisily, having never felt so alone and so lost._

"_There, there, shhh, baby…it's alright, James, I promise you it's alright…"_

_James wished he could believe her. Never, never had he felt so alone - and knowing he would feel this way for the rest of his life, he wished he had died along with his parents._

* * *

Needless to say, James never left Johto. He had travelled to Olivine City with the remaining survivors of Cianwood's destruction - only for Olivine to suffer the same treatment a short time after. City by city, town by town, Johto was ripped apart. The last safe place in the entire region was in the mountains - Mahogany Town. Whether Cipher viewed it as worthy enough to be honoured of their carnage, or they just didn't even know it was there, nobody knew the answer and were glad they didn't. Even as years passed by, Mahogany Town remained untouched by the evil touch of Cipher.

James was taken in by Pryce, the Gym Leader. The other Gym Leaders remained in Mahogany Town, also. James had spent his teenage years surrounded by Pokemon and people that cared about him, as so the trauma of his parents slowly diminished, but the memory remained. Simply put, James had learnt to miss them without being upset.

When the young boy turned ten, James took in Chikorita as his own Pokemon, and began to battle with him. He nicknamed him Vines, and the two's friendship merged even closer together. They battled in the forest surrounding Mahogany, with the accompaniment of an adult until James was old enough to be there himself. In that forest, he'd learnt many things about himself, and the Pokemon he had captured.

Now that he was a handsome young man at seventeen, James was beginning to think about leaving Johto. He'd travelled to Mt. Silver and back, but he didn't find any fun or faith in Johto anymore. Nobody aside the Leaders were around to battle - he'd probably earned more badges than anyone in the history of Pokemon. He'd seen the region of Kanto - a place that Cipher hadn't touched. To him, Kanto represented hope, love, and faith. He _ached_ to be there, but preparing his Pokemon, and preparing himself mentally, had taken a long time.

He was sure he was strong enough. All of his Pokemon were around their late level fifties by now, and some of his Pokemon were rather rare: Vines was now an incredible Meganium, a calm-hearted, kind Pokemon; Blaze, a breathtakingly beautiful Ninetales; Astrus, a serious and amazingly smart Alakazam; Bolt, a happy-go-lucky, loud Raichu; Earthquake, a Tyranitar with a marshmallow heart; and Aqua, a naïve, childish Vaporeon that was the baby of the team.

James was sure he could move on from Johto, and start afresh in Kanto with his new family - his Pokemon. The ones that had been there for him ever since he captured them. With his kind and loving nature, James was the perfect trainer. They would continue to support him, as James would continue to care for them. His parents had been dead for eight years. James knew he couldn't mourn and grieve over them forever. He would have his revenge on Nascour. James never forgot how that man looked when he pulled the trigger.

* * *

**A/N: **I rarely ever do Author's Notes, so, this will probably be the first one for a long time. Just to clear up a few things: I used Cipher as the villain simply because although they only appear in Pokemon Colosseum, they are actually pretty awesome characters, and also because I am too damn lazy to think up my own evil organisation. There will be no Shadow Pokemon in this story, though. Oh, and the title of this story may change quite a bit until I find something I'm happy with. This will also be a long long long story. And it takes me a long time to update, so I've got a long way to go. The entire summary is planned out, however.

The characters from the now-deleted Dreamcatcher (my OC, James, and his team) feature in this story.


	2. Just a Boy

The early evening was setting in, and James was happy to spend it with his Pokemon. December was rapidly approaching, and the sun was disappearing as early as 4pm. James liked the dark, and he didn't mind the cold. Having spent the last eight years of his life in a mountainous town, he was used to it. It didn't stop him wrapping a scarf around his neck, and wearing gloves. He even made scarves for his Pokemon with the help of a few of the elderly citizens that remained.

He was standing outside the Mahogany Town Gym with the Leader of Ecruteak City's Gym, Morty. Morty was a lover of Ghost Pokemon, a little older than James but that fact didn't make him any easier to defeat in a battle. Gentle flecks of snow were dropping from the sky, landing on flushed faces and reddened hands. James brushed a stray blonde hair away from his face, and turned to look at Morty.

"I've been thinkin' about leaving Johto," James asked, juggling a random Poke Ball in his hand. He opened it, and Astrus popped out with a silky, purple cashmere scarf around his neck. "Are you cold, Astrus?"

"No, James. I'm quite alright."

James was one of the very few people that had an ability to understand Pokemon speech as if it was English. To anyone else, it sounded as if the Pokemon was simply saying its name, over and over. But he could literally hear what they were saying to him, as if something in his mind _flexed_ - that had to be the only word for it - and when they spoke, just…_flex._

"Your choice, man," Morty shrugged, inhaling sharply and then exhaling, smirking a little at the condensation that escaped and disappeared into the freezing, dark air. "I'd have to join you on that one, though. There's a place in Kanto called Lavender Town, and in that town there's a tower filled with Ghost Pokemon. I think that'd be a pretty good experience for my guys."

James nodded in agreement, and the two trainers looked towards the door of the Gym, its interior lit up by warm-looking, golden lights. The door opened with a few creaks, and out stepped Pryce, the Leader of the Gym. He specialised in Ice-type Pokemon, and James had greatly admired him ever since he was young. If Morty acted like James's older brother, then Pryce was sure to be a grandfather.

The white-haired man smiled at the two, and then blinked a few times at Astrus.

"I see you finally evolved that Kadabra of yours," Pryce laughed. "What did you call him again?"

"Astrus," James introduced again, and Astrus gave a courteous bow. "I've had him evolved for a while. I traded him with Morty a while ago, then we traded back."

Pryce nodded, scratching his chin a little. Morty simply lay back against the wall, eyes closed and breathing in the air. James wanted to do the same, but was patient for Pryce to speak again.

"You obviously communicate well with him…I think Muna would be very happy to see you…"

Morty looked at Pryce: James followed suite. The two younger trainers seemed in awe; even though James had never heard of 'Muna' before. The pitch black sky, even though it was just a little after 7pm, was beginning to fill with stars, and they reminded James of a better time. Often, he spent his night outside just staring into space, wishing he could fly, or run into space forever, to get away from the real world and into a place he was sure he belonged. Of course, he knew what stars really were. Balls of hot air, not philosophical beauties of the dead souls. But James loved to dream - hell, he needed it.

Pryce broke James's train of daydream by laughing at something Morty had said. The blonde turned to look at the Gym Leaders, and Pryce brushed something from his large brown coat, then gave a smile to James.

"What was I saying…ah, yes. Muna is a woman that lives at the base of the mountains. She has been training her Psychic Pokemon for, ah…seventy long years. Morty has met her on occasion, you know how he loves those ghosts…anyway, James. I also hear you are wishing to leave Johto. That gives you even more reason to speak with her…"

James returned Astrus to his Poke Ball, bringing out Bolt instead. The little Raichu had a yellow scarf around his neck and was looking up at James expectantly, with a huge grin.

"Come on, Jamesy! Let's get going, no time to waste!"

The trainer turned to face Morty and Pryce, who simply nodded at him simultaneously. Pryce told him that he couldn't possibly miss Muna's home - it was across the Lake of Rage. James zipped up his jacket, did up the buttons. Beckoned Bolt up onto his shoulder, and the electric mouse did so, making a home for his feet in James's hood.

* * *

The forest was dark, and unforgiving. James never liked to be alone - even though he had Bolt and his team with him, he still felt a creeping scent of death in the darkness. The trees were gnarled and large, rotting by the axe of time, and to James, it looked as if every branch had eyes and they were staring at him coldly. The forest just behind and surrounding the Lake of Rage was entirely pitch black and in front of James it continued on, like he was walking through some kind of endless void.

He treaded carefully, turning round even at the snapping of a branch or a crunch of a leaf. Nothing could be trusted in these forests - but as he went on, he began to keep a rhythmic pace going while Bolt kept watch behind him. The rodent watched the lights of Mahogany slowly disappear as they ascended, and the cold began to bite him, the wind picking up. His tiny paws held James's shoulders, and the trainer took them in his own hands, trying to alleviate any fear that Bolt held. Bolt was not a quiet Pokemon at all, but now, he hadn't spoken ever since they actually went into the forest.

The pathway of trees ended, and James found himself standing before the even darker Lake of Rage. Across from it were four tiny golden lights, the interior of a warm-looking house, and James recognised it as Muna's house. The only way around other than riding across the water was walking around it. Bolt jumped off of James's shoulders and onto the icy grass, shivering violently. James took pity, and gathered the mouse up in his arms.

"It's c-cold, Jamesy."

"I know…"

The water looked so freezing, as if one touched it, they themselves would become ice. Bolt and James looked into it together, their reflections hardly visible, rippling in the gentle black waves. Neither of them had any clue what kind of things lived in those waters; and James refused to let Aqua, the baby of his team, swim through such uncharted waters.

_The candlelight dances to guide our heart back home…_

James remembered those words. His father used to sing them in his smooth, baritone voice. His son had inherited that voice, but James rarely ever sang. He didn't think of himself to have much musical talent, even though he'd began playing an old guitar Morty kept lying around. Sometimes, if nights were bad, he sang his Pokemon to sleep - usually the receiver of the songs was Aqua, who suffered frequent nightmares, and he would cradle the little one until she fell back into a warm, dreamless sleep in the arms of James.

_"The candlelight dances to guide our heart back home…"_

James began to sing, quietly, still carrying Bolt. He would just walk around. It would shave a good ten minutes off the evening, even though it felt so much later. James had been out all night on many occasions, when he was training up in the mountains. Sometimes up till seven in the morning, he would literally just drop into sleep while his Pokemon kept guard.

_"And home we stay, no matter where we go…"_

He looked down at Bolt in his arms. Hidden by the black leather jacket and gloves, Bolt was almost the same colour as the jacket, but James could tell his eyes were closed and a small, but sure, smile was placed onto his features. He, however, wasn't sure whether Bolt wanted him to keep singing, or he had actually fallen asleep.

James continued to sing, even if Bolt had fallen into the safe land of dreams. It gave him some form of company, his voice echoed into the freezing air, disappearing forever, becoming one with the billions of other lost words. His songs were for his ears only. He even began to realise that he did actually have quite a good voice, reminiscent of his father's, and James stopped in his tracks when the realisation hit him. Hearing himself sing was like hearing his father's voice again. Hanging his head a little, he held Bolt tighter, as if the Raichu was the only memory he had left.

Surrounded by the pitch black, merciless forest…James truly was alone.

He trudged on.

* * *

Ten minutes had passed since James actually reached Muna's house. He'd since returned Bolt to his Poke Ball, just wishing he would stay asleep in there. But he felt a great anxiety wash over him, he didn't want to intrude on an elderly woman…but then again, Pryce had wanted James to do this - and it was getting a lot colder than it had previously been.

Reluctantly, James knocked a gloved fist on the wooden door, and waited impatiently for a response. A good twenty seconds after he had knocked, the door opened slightly. In the way stood a small, lilac-haired woman that looked extremely concerned about her new visitor. She wore a large purple jumper, as well as lilac pyjama bottoms. She was either mad about the colour or she really liked Psychic Pokemon. James chose the latter, mentally.

"I…I'm s-so sorry to interrupt, I…" James gasped, his teeth literally chattering. "P-Pryce told me to c-come see y-you…"

She simply smiled a smile that was reminiscent of the soft, warm glows inside. "He did indeed tell me about you. You are James, correct? My name is Muna. Please, do come in, it is getting rather freezing out there."

The blonde nodded in agreement. Muna placed an arm around him, leading him inside. He was finally glad to get out of the cold and into the heat, embracing him like a large blanket. At her crackling fireplace sat three Pokemon - an Alakazam, who was lost deep in meditation; an Xatu that appeared to be sleeping; and a Gengar that was making shadow patterns on the wall in great delight. Muna sat down, and beckoned James to heat up by the fire.

"Pryce told me I should come to see you," James began, feeling a little awkward. "I want to leave Johto soon. I want to go to Kanto, and he said I should talk to you…" Then, he added quickly: "I have an Alakazam, too…"

James released Astrus from his Poke Ball and the Alakazam sat obediently. He turned to look at Muna, who was staring deeply at Astrus, mouthing a few words. The Pokemon then perked up, obviously alarmed at something, then turned to see James.

"Pryce is correct. She does have psychic powers…"

Muna took James's hand in her own, and he noticed a huge contrast between them - Muna's hand was small, she had longer nails and her skin was older, but just as smooth as James's larger and younger-looking hand. The soft, jagged indentations on his palm were traced over by Muna's fingers, reading those lines, revealing everything about him. Her eyes closed and James tried not to think any negative thoughts.

"My child…I see many great things ahead…great, but terrible, terrible things…if you go to Kanto, you will…you will experience the most important journey," she began, and James simply waited for her to continue on. "And…my child, my child…you will learn the greatest lesson of your life…Kanto itself depends on you…I hear it. I hear, the earth. It shouts…"

James blinked, a wave of a certain emotion washing over him. He couldn't understand if it was concern, or regret, or determination, or care, or…his brain was currently beyond words as the millions of neurons and chemicals that made him up rushed through him faster than he could capture. He smiled just like the shy boy Muna remembered him for, like the boy she met years ago. That boy who saw something he shouldn't have ever witnessed. But this feeling, James couldn't figure it out. Either he didn't know the word, or there wasn't anything in the world that could give justice to it.

"Even I do not know what you feel of this moment, James Bailey," Muna murmured, and James didn't have the mental strength to think of a reply. "But I know this: I know that you are frightened…you may not feel it, or look it…but it is there inside you. Your fear that has plagued you since you were a child…after that dreadful day…"

He closed his eyes tight, gripping Muna's hand tighter, wishing he could cry. He had known himself for eighteen years, and had never been able to understand himself. This woman he had known for ten minutes had taken him, and figured him out completely. Loneliness seemed to be the only word that he could use to describe himself, but it wasn't what he was trying to convey. James tried to tell himself he was not alone, but…

He was.

Muna did not say anything more, knowing she had told him enough. James stayed there, his eyes still tightly shut, locking away his soul, his youthful hand still in her frail own. She could sense he was about to break, right in front of her. This man who had endured so many trials of strength - watching his parents die, growing up with strangers, having no proper home, living in a destroyed region that he could no longer call home…

He was just a boy. Underneath that leather jacket, his baritone voice, his aquiline features: he became a boy again, slender and childlike. Muna almost wanted to say it wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that James had to see such horrible things, feel horrible things…

James let go of her hand, breaking off from the only thing that prevented him from crying - and he let loose, tears flowing down his cheeks, letting out all the anger and hatred he'd felt over the years. Muna stood up and approached to hold him, letting him cry like he so needed. But even now, though he was just a boy now, soon he would undertake what Muna had predicted. The greatest journey, the greatest lesson.

And she could see into James's mind, she could see who he hated the most. Hated. He was a terrible man. Long, silver hair that flowed down his back. Piercing scarlet blood eyes. Muna knew his name, even though she had never met him - for the black aura of hate _radiated_ from him, spelling it out in clear letters: N-A-S-C-O-U-R.

She didn't let him go.


	3. Family Throughout

James awakened that next morning in a warm, comfortable bed. The rays of dawn were seeping in through the curtains, and James knew it had to be very early in the morning. He stretched, and noticed he was wearing a long white shirt with blue boxers. He snickered to himself, not remembering what happened after he left Muna's house. All he knew was that today was the day he would leave Johto - possibly forever.

Sitting up in bed, he realised he was back home. After the destruction of Johto, many people had fled Mahogany Town. Some of the Gym Leaders shared a home, but James had his own, near the Pokemon Center that was still operating - he knew how to work the machine if someone else didn't. His home was small but it was enough. James didn't have many possessions, but the place still felt like home, somewhere he could return to and escape the wasteland that surrounded him.

Now that he was up, he didn't feel the need to go back to sleep. Slipping into a pair of socks, he trudged downstairs to the living room, where his Pokemon slept, outside of their balls. The curtains were still drawn, casting a grey air over the room, but he slowly opened them, prompting groans from Bolt, who was resting quite comfortably on the chair. Aqua and Blaze were curled up next to each other, with Earthquake behind the girls. Vines was spread out on the sofa, with Astrus somewhere behind Earthquake.

For a moment, he sat and took in the Pokemon. They were _family._ They never let him down, and all six always promised to do their best. They were all a part of James's heart, he would die for any of them. James couldn't understand why he felt this day was something special, something that would mark its place in the road that was his life. James had obtained, officially, every single badge in the Johto region; he'd lost battles and learned to accept them; witnessed evolution; climbed mountains with Earthquake, rode ocean waves with Aqua…his team were fantastic. They were family. Family meant that nobody was hurt, and that nobody got left behind.

He drew the curtains fully. The sunlight shone in from the bay window, and James was greeted with the sight of his mountainous view: Mt. Mortar to the right, and the skyscrapers of Goldenrod City in the far distance. It was breathtaking, beautiful…_dead._

"Good morning, sunshine," Bolt sighed, rubbing his eyes with his tiny paws. Once he saw James standing in front of him, his mood lightened. Bolt loved seeing his trainer more than anyone else in the world. "Oh, Jamesy, it's you!"

The remaining members of the team gradually woke up, and James decided to treat them with a surprise breakfast. He retreated to the kitchen, with a wide-awake and cheerful Bolt at his heels. He opened the blinds in the kitchen, along with the window, and breathed in the tangy, but sweet, scent of the Mago berries growing outside. James had baskets and baskets full of berries; he loved growing them, and when they were ripe, he would pick them and cook them for his team.

Without anymore words between them, Bolt hopped onto a chair, then onto the kitchen sink and out of the window, reaching out to take the Mago berries. James set up the stove and the other essentials, being silent with each other - James lost in his own little world until Bolt nudged him with his tail. The Pokemon had an armload of sweet berries, and James smiled.

"Thanks, Bolt. Shove them in the pan," James smiled, going towards the fridge. "You want a drink, little man?"

"No thanks, Jamesy," Bolt smiled, seemingly happier than usual, but also calmer. "What are we going to do today? That Muna woman really had me thinking all night!"

James stopped in his tracks. What _were_ they going to do today? He had awakened with a feeling inside that he no longer belonged in Johto, just because he'd spoken to Muna. What she had said about Kanto…was it really true? Something about the land itself depending on _him._ He wondered what that even meant. Did it mean something seriously, horribly wrong was going on over there? Whatever it was, it was eating away at James's sanity and he knew it wouldn't be vanquished until he discovered for himself. That was what they were going to do today. Leave Johto and start a new life. Admitting all of it to Bolt - who was still so innocent - seemed like a criminal offence.

But that was just it. James couldn't hide anything from his Pokemon. He would have to tell the others, eventually, what Muna had told him. He doubted they would believe him. They could read him in between the lines, and he could do the same to them. It didn't help he had a Pokemon like Astrus around, who would more than certainly read his mind if something seemed off. They were family, his only family, but James wished he could hide things from them, keep them safe. Keep them from things they shouldn't have known.

"Probably travelling," James shrugged. "I haven't decided yet."

"Well, I hope so," Bolt smiled widely. Quiet chatter could be heard from the living room, and James left Bolt to the berries while he checked who was awake. Blaze and Aqua were up, chipper and chatty - while the boys lazed around typically. Earthquake was _still_ asleep, snoring loudly while Vines and Astrus sat and laughed at him. Aqua saw her trainer, and pounced, grinning widely and James caught the blue bundle in his arms.

"Jamie!" she giggled, in her childlike squeal. "Jamie, Jamie, can you smell those berries? Is someone cooking them? They smell so good! Like strawberry cake!"

James didn't need to say anything. He just let Aqua nuzzle herself into him, waiting for the rest of the boys to get up and come through to the kitchen - but they woke up right away when Bolt's high-pitched voice called through the rooms.

"Are they any good?"

"Yup, Bolt! They're brilliant! Can I have seconds?"

"Make sure to save some for the rest of us, man."

"Done and done! Here ya go!"

"…Blaze? Blaze? _Blaaaaaze? _BlazeBlazeBlazeBlaze-"

"Bolt, what is it? I can hear you fine enough."

On one side of the table sat Bolt, Blaze, and Aqua. Earthquake was staring into space, having devoured his breakfast, Astrus was obediently nibbling and Vines had just finished his plate of melted Mago. The terribly sweet aftertaste would be lingering for a while. The six were talking happily when the phone suddenly burst into life, and they all went silent, looking at James. The phone almost _never_ rung - there was pretty much nobody that needed to be calling it. The blonde trainer told them to wait, while he walked into the hallway and picked it up, all of the Pokemon eavesdropping not-so discreetly.

"Hello?"

"James."

"…y-yeah, this is James."

Bolt had jumped down from his seat, onto the banister and onto James's shoulder, trying to listen in to the conversation. James was holding the receiver so tight his knuckles were beginning to be drained of their colour.

The voice down the phone was eerily familiar, but James just couldn't pinpoint it in his mind. He had heard it before, he knew it, he knew he had…

"Well, well, James, you've certainly grown up. I almost didn't recognise your voice. Why, the last time I saw you, you were merely a little boy. That was a very interesting day for all of us. Tragic, tragic…but _interesting."_

"Who is this? Is this some stupid prank call?"

"You have brains. Use them."

James's eyes widened, his body turned totally still. _You have brains. Use them. _He knew those five words, they were engraved onto his heart in painful, jagged lacerations. And he knew who had spoken those words, right before _he_ had shot his parents to death, leaving James alone in the destroyed world. Bolt was shaking James now, but the blonde didn't respond, didn't say anything. His lips were trying to formulate words, his eyes were burning, his heart was twisting in hate and anger and _god he'd just never felt so fucking angry-_

"You…you…"

"Speak up, boy."

"N-Nascour…"

The word rolled off James's tongue and he could _taste_ the bitter hate it contained. A menacing laugh trilled down the phone and James closed his eyes tight, with Bolt rubbing his shoulders, asking who was on the phone. The rest of the team slowly emerged, all peeking from the doorway.

"James? Jamesy, who is it?" Bolt frantically asked, over and over, but he couldn't get a response - and part of him didn't want to know about the cackling he could hear down the phone.

"I think I would just love battling you, James. Or at least meeting you again. Pity our last meeting was…to say the least, _eventful."_

"Shut the fuck up," James growled, hoping he sounded braver and tougher than he really felt. In that moment, James Bailey felt like the insignificant speck of dust he was, as if the world and the universe had turned inside of him, breathed into him…only instead of injecting him with life, he was being electrocuted with death. "What the hell do you want? How did you…h-how did…"

He didn't finish his sentence. He didn't know why. The words just _stopped _in his throat, waiting in line, but he couldn't force them out of his mouth. He almost wished he hadn't told Nascour to shut the fuck up; James wanted to know the answers to his pleading question. But hell, Nascour deserved it.

Memories of his mother and father began rushing back into his mind, his blood, his heart. They swelled his heart with pride, they had protected him right until the end, they had _always_ told him he could do anything he wanted…and now they were dead. He wouldn't be able to thank them for anything. James felt himself missing them more than he had in a long time. He hadn't really thought about his parents ever since he was younger, the day he told himself he had to do something with his life other than mourn.

"How did I know your phone number and where you live?" Nascour chuckled. "You seem to be forgetting who I am, young man."

"Who you are has nothing to do with how you know where I live. You either tell me what the fuck you want, you motherfucking _murderer,_ or I hang up this phone right now and tell everybody I know what you've done."

The Pokemon watching were surprised how clear James's voice was now. Didn't stop, didn't falter. Bolt listened down the phone - the strange man's voice had suddenly changed to a more angry, dangerous one, the kind of voice you heard in your nightmares, a gravel scratching from the throat.

It wasn't Nascour anymore.

"You listen to me, James, you little shit! If you hang up this phone I'll gut you like a fucking fish, just like I almost did to your whore of a mother, you understand?"

James's still body almost fainted. He gripped the phone as tight as possible, his knuckles draining of blood, he could hear his heart beating the roar of his blood how much he _hated_ whoever this person was he knew it wasn't Nascour but he knew that they had killed his parents and and-

He didn't say anything.

"My mother was not a whore," James whispered, and he could feel Bolt's paws around his neck now, he was sure his Raichu was crying. He felt guilty; he hadn't meant to scare them. This was what he meant. He wanted to shield them from this kind of reality. People went out and killed other people. That was the harsh truth.

"Hang up the phone," Bolt begged quietly. "Stop it_,_ Jamesy, _please_…"

"Now, now, James. You must agree to disagree. Haven't you learnt anything since that day? Apparently not…"

James was sure that he would become famous by inventing a device that allowed you to punch people through the phone.

"Who is this? _What the fuck do you WANT?"_

"Get out of your house. By tonight. Or my men will find you, and they _will_ kill you. These men have no mercy for anyone. Especially teenage boys that can't watch their language. And I am kind enough to tell you of your fate, James. I am kind enough to give you the chance to escape. But which is worse? Dying by the hands of a killer, or living with the terror and fear for the rest of your life? Your choice, James. I will remind you again. Get out of your house by tonight. Or I pray that these men have mercy on your soul."

James slammed down the phone and buried his head into his hands, trying to prevent himself bursting into tears. Bolt jumped down from his shoulders, and beckoned to the team to go back to the kitchen. James gathered himself together, and went back into the kitchen where he felt an eerie tension rising.

"Why are you all being so quiet?" he asked, sniffing a little. He forced himself to smile at the team who were all looking at him with concerned faces. "It's fine. We're fine. Finish your breakfast."

"James," Earthquake sighed. "Come on, man. We aren't deaf. Who was that? They upset you big time. I can, like, feel your vibes. You just ask Astrus or Vines. They're into all that hippy stuff."

James found himself snorting in laughter. "Earthquake, buddy. Really. Don't get all worried. I'll sort it out myself."

"For your information," Astrus began, and everybody's small chuckles were immediately silenced. Whatever Astrus said was usually always important. "That 'hippy stuff' - as Earthquake so kindly puts it - is in fact your aura, James. Vines and I, being Grass and Psychic types of Pokemon, respectively, can sense it. Right now…right now I sense that the telephone call you just received was not natural. It was not one of bringing joy, which they usually do. I see…the man that telephoned you, his name…Nascour."

"Who's that?"

"James, who is he?"

"I don't remember him."

"Is he an old battling buddy?"

Only Vines didn't join in.

James slammed his hand onto the counter. "He's the man who _killed_ my mom and dad!"

Silence.

All six of the Pokemon slowly emerged towards James, who was in tears by now and sobbing loudly. Vines started it, not sure if they should have left him alone, but then he remembered what Astrus said about sensing auras. Vines especially could tell, even without sensing, that James had felt terrible loneliness his _entire_ life, and this time was no different. He moved towards James and nudged him with his long neck, and James placed an arm around him. Earthquake went next, and James's left arm went around him. Aqua and Bolt jumped onto his shoulders, nuzzling both his cheeks; Blaze and Astrus both hugged him and they took in the moment, all seven of them.

"Family," Aqua purred into James's ear, and kissed him there. "We're family."

Bolt looked up. "Yeah, we are. Don't let some asshole like him make you feel so sad all the time. You know…" The Raichu hung his head a little, not one for explaining his emotions, and also because he loved James more than anyone in the world. "…you know I…I can't stand it when you're sad, Jamesy."

"Family," Astrus repeated. "We'll stick with you through this. We always will."

"Best pals I ever had," Earthquake chirped in. "This _Nascour_ dude sounds like a right boring old fart, anyway."

"What Earthquake said," Vines smiled.

"Love you, Jamesy," Aqua said. "I'm sorry if we upset you. Asking about him."

James felt his eyes burn with happiness. He smiled at Aqua, and tickled her under the chin. "You guys never annoy or upset me. It's okay…how could you have known? If it weren't for you guys…I'd probably be dead by now. And…" He looked around, taking in the scene. "I would much rather be alive…I don't know what I'd do without you all, I honestly don't…"

None of them had to say anything more.


	4. A New Friend

Astrus teleported the gang to Mt Silver for the daily training, but James had other ideas in mind. Rather than teleport back to Mahogany Town, he was going to go eastward towards Kanto. See a new place, make new friends, live a normal life…learn the greatest lesson Muna had been talking about.

He sat on a small ledge, enjoying the blissful morning. The cold dew still twinkled throughout the grass, the sun shone high in the sky, illuminating rays down to the world. He took off his black jacket and felt no cold in his green T-shirt and dark blue jeans. It was good to be out in fresh air, but the looming darkness above his head that the nearby Johto was completely dead, was the only thing stopping him from being truly happy.

"Jamesy! Look!"

_Flex._ He could understand.

Bolt swung down from a tree branch, a bunch of Mago berries in his paws. James grinned at his electric mouse as he handed them to his trainer. "These'll be handy. Thanks, boy."

Bolt stuck his tail into the ground and let off a small thunder shock around his body, looking fierce and full of pride. Then, when he heard Aqua's small voice, he rushed off to find her. James loved how his team looked after one another like brother and sister.

Today was different. They didn't really need to train, but James liked having them all outside. Aqua was swimming, and Bolt had joined her. Their playful voices filled the air, like children at a beach. Blaze was soaking up the sun near the pond. Earthquake was scaling Mt Silver, Astrus was meditating, and Vines simply wandered, enjoying the nature and the silence that the secluded place provided. James closed his eyes and breathed in the cool air. Peace. He truly felt at peace.

He was busy daydreaming when he was startled back to reality by Aqua's high-pitched squeal – at first, he thought maybe Bolt had splashed her, or surprised her. But he saw the little Vaporeon running at full speed towards a group of Graveler, who all looked larger than normal and had malicious grins plastered to their faces. Aqua was small. An easy target.

"Aqua, _don't-!"_

"What the hell?"

"_YOU – LEAVE – HIM – ALONE!"_

James stood to attention to watch the situation – Vines ran next to him, and he saw Earthquake on the mountain, looking down at his team-mates curiously. Water exploded from Aqua's mouth and blasted the Graveler into the water, then she jumped in after them to fight some more. Once she had disposed of them, she climbed out, and acted like nothing had happened.

"What was _that_ about, girl?" James questioned hurriedly, running toward her and picking her up into his arms. She cuddled him, nuzzling his neck.

"They were bullying someone, Jamie!"

"One of us?"

"No, no…"

She said nothing more; hid her face in his neck, almost embarrassed. He turned to look towards the entrance to the mountain, to see a Typhlosion, lying against the wall, looking quite battered. He had a few small cuts on his cream fur, and groaned a little as he tried to stand up. James was cautious, but the Typhlosion let him get close. Aqua jumped down from his neck and sat next to the stranger.

"Are you alright?" James asked gently. "Do you have a name?"

The situation had now caused interest in the rest of James's team – Bolt and Vines were watching together, Earthquake was coming down, Astrus had awakened from meditation and Blaze was lazily watching, not moving from her perfect spot.

"I don't know," the Typhlosion shrugged. "I think so…I remember being called Flame when I was younger, but…how come you can talk to me…?"

James shrugged in a similar fashion, smiling. "I don't know. But what I want to know is why those Graveler decided to use you for a bully victim. You look like a big, strong guy."

"Forgot how to fight, really…" Flame sighed. "I was abandoned here. When they all came."

_They_ meant Nascour and the rest of Cipher. He didn't have to explain it. James understood, and he nodded. "They got my family too. I've lived in Mahogany Town since then, but…we're leaving for Kanto today. Lucky we came here, huh?"

Flame smiled nervously, watched as James petted Aqua's head, and couldn't help but feel a shocking green envy taint his heart. James continued on. "This is Aqua. She's the baby of the team."

"I'm not a baby!"

"Maybe not, but you'll always be _my_ baby," James chuckled, picking her up. He turned back to Flame. "I'm corny like that. You want to come with us? There's no point in you staying in a place like this, alone. I'll worry about you too much."

Flame nodded, and James helped him up, promising to give him a Potion to help his wounds. He sat the new Pokemon down and sprayed the green fluid onto his cuts. It stung a lot, like his insides were made of bees, but soon the pain subsided and he watched as the skin knitted itself back together. He gawped down at it, running a paw over where the cut had been. It appeared to have never even existed.

"I'll introduce you to the rest of them," James said, taking the lead. Bolt jumped onto his shoulder, seemingly from nowhere. "Well, this is Bolt. Hey, you little rascal, this is Flame."

"Hiya!" Bolt greeted, giving a mock bow. Flame couldn't help but laugh. He liked the Raichu already.

He found Vines, Earthquake and Astrus together, and introduced the Typhlosion. He liked them, too. He could see himself becoming best friends with James and his team, but he didn't want to have his hopes up yet. He already knew Aqua, and there was one left. Blaze hadn't moved from her sunbathing spot.

"Hey, lazy bones," James greeted. "This is Flame."

She looked up and smiled at him. "I'm Blaze. It's good to meet you."

Flame was sure the air around him had been sucked away. He'd never seen anything more gorgeous in his life. The sight of the Ninetales, lazing around, the sun caressing her cream fur into a glistening, pure white, so warm and lovely…it took him by so much surprise he stopped walking and just stared at her. He found it difficult to speak. "It's…good to meet you too…"

"Gorgeous, isn't she?" James murmured to him, smiling and winking a little. Then he raised his voice. "If you've forgotten how to fight, let Blaze teach you. She's a great girl in battle, and an even better teacher."

Flame nodded, speechless, looking back at the Ninetales to make sure she was real. "I...I..."

She giggled sweetly and Flame nearly died. "Of course I'll help you."

"Thank you..."

The Typhlosion turned to James. "Kanto, huh? What's your business there?"

"I'll tell you about it on the way. We've got an adventure ahead of us, let me just say that."

Whilst Flame integrated himself with James's family, the trainer himself stripped down and went for a swim with Aqua and Bolt. He splashed with them and laughed and had fun for the first time in a very, very long time – but an ache irritated the back of his mind, a knot in his stomach tightened, as he was sure that something, _something,_ just wasn't quite right with Kanto.


End file.
